Your beautiful and it's true
by DivaDaddyGoGirl
Summary: [Oneshot]John Cena is stuck ridding the subway, instead of a rental car. He is annoyed until he sees a beauty like no other.


**John Cena is stuck ridding the subway instead of a rental car. He is annoyed until his eyes fall upon a beauty like no other. This story is based off of the song Your Beautiful by James Blunt. Cena/OC I do not own Cena or the song used, but I do own the storyline and random OC characters used. So don't take them! Also, I'm aware that another user has created a story based off of Blunt's song, but she posted hers hours before I did. I didn't steal her idea or her story. Please read and review. **

**My Life is brilliant .**

**My love is pure.**

**I saw an angle.**

**Of that I'm sure.**

"Dammit! Why did I have to get stuck with ridding the fucking subway," John Cena thought as he inhaled the stench of urine through his nostrils. He absolutely hated subways. They were always jam packed with people, who were rude and hateful. They would knock a man flat on his face as long as they were able to get to where they needed to be. He had to ride this transportation of annoyance because there were no more rental cars available for him to drive to the next city RAW was scheduled to appear in. The planes and charter buses were all booked and no seats were left.

"Kyle, why are you acting so weird," a soft sweet girly voice was heard. John looked across from him to a Asian girl, who sat with her legs crossed on a long seat.

"Amina, stop bothering me. Nothing is wrong," Kyle responded. John paused and suddenly couldn't breath or advert his eyes. The woman was so breathtakingly beautiful. John's mouth fell open, unable to shut itself in shock. The woman was a sexy as a WWE diva, but innocent like a child. She had creamy snow white skin, that was blemish free and perfect. Her black almond eyes glanced up at the man sitting beside her. Her lips were pinkish and sparkled when light hit it. John wanted to badly kiss her lips and taste her lip gloss. Her eye brows were thin and curved with a small nose that was slightly pointed. The girl's jet black curly hair with brown highlights fell on her broad shoulders. John studied her frame. She was slender and had perky breast. She wore a light blue tank top that read Hot Mama in bold black letters on the front. A white mini sweater was tied tightly around her shoulders. The top matched her dark blue skirt that hung two inches above the knee. Her white high heels tapped irritably at the floor of the moving train car.

"What was her name," John thought. "Amina?" Her face was riddled with concern as she kept starring at the guy beside her, who was swiftly surveying the other passengers. Kyle's eyes halted on John, who was checking out his girlfriend.

**She smiled at me on the subway.**

**She was with another man.**

**But I won't lose no sleep on that,**

**Cause I've got a plan.**

He defensively put his arm around Amina and kissed her cheek tenderly. John snapped back to reality and a hit of jealously instantly ran through his boiling blood. _"What does this guy have that I don't? I'm a rich, famous, good-looking guy. I have twice as much as that dude. How do I attract a girl like that to me," John questioned to himself. _Amina followed Kyle's eyes and her pupils were led to John. Their eyes finally met and caused both their hearts to start pounding nonstop.

"_He is so hot? Has he been starring me? I better stop starring at him before this gets really awkward. What do I do? Grin, smile, anything, just do something,"Amina thought to herself. _The corners of Amina's mouth rose upward. John's heart pounded harder nearly causing him pain. He smiled back and winked at her. Amina giggled. Kyle was about to warn John to back off, but heard someone call his name.

"Hey Kyle Manson, is that you? I haven't seen you in forever. How ya been buddy?" A familiar man asked from the back of the train car. Kyle recognized the man and without another thought, stood up to greet his old friend. Amina was left siting by herself, the seat beside her open for another passenger. This was John's chance to speak with her, if only for a few seconds. He got up and sat beside Amina as she looked at him worriedly.

"Hi there, my name is John Cena," John introduced.

"Um hello, my name is Amina Lee. I don't mean to be rude, but my boyfriend over there is siting here and I'm not sure he'd be happy seeing me talking to such a handsome guy as yourself." John smiled at her comment.

"We'll just tell him that we went to highschool together and were catching up." Amina laughed and nodded.

"I'm sure he'd fall for that."

"I bet your wondering why I came over here anyway, huh?"

"Well, yeah." John looked deep into her eyes and flashed a bright and charming smile.

**Your beautiful, Your beautiful, **

**Your beautiful, it's true.**

**I saw your face in a crowed place,**

**And I don't now what to do,**

'**Cause I'll never be with you.**

"I thought you were so beautiful that I had to come over here and talk to you for a minute." Amina smiled timidly.

"That explains why my man had been acting so unusual. I'm flattered, but I have a boyfriend." John's heart sank, but rose back up.

"I know, but I had to meet ya anyway."

"You look very familiar. Have I seen you before?"

"Um, I don't think so, otherwise I would surely remember you." John didn't want her to know he was famous because if he would have any chance with her, she had to like him for who he was and not how much he had because of who he was. Amina nodded.

"Maybe it was someone who looked like you."

"Maybe. Where are you getting off at?"

"The next stop." John's heart sank again. She would be off the subway faster than he would. While John and Amina chatted, Kyle and his friend were saying their good-byes.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again. Here is my address if you ever want to visit," the man said. His eyebrow rose above the other one. "Hey Kyle man, isn't that your gurl talking to that dude over there?" Kyle turned around in rage. He stomped madly over to Amina and John as the train car stopped and people started to get off. He grabbed Amina's hand and jerked her up.

"Come on, this is our stop," he said as he pulled Amina up.

"Hold on, you go ahead and wait up for me," she told him. He left and waited outside nearly being trampled over by other people rushing by. Amina bent down and extended her hand to John. "It was nice meeting you, John. I have to go now." John took her hand and shook it. Her hands were soft, John liked that for he had a thing for hands. He went into his shirt pocket and pulled out a little sheet of ripped white paper with his number on it and gave it to her.

"This is my number. Incase you ever need someone to talk to you." Amina took the paper and put it in her pocket. She walked off the train car and met up with her boyfriend.

**Yeah, she caught my eye,**

**As we walked on by.**

**She could see from my face that I was,**

**Fucking high,**

**And I don't think that I'll see her again,**

**But we shared a moment that will last till the end. **

John stood up and looked at Amina walking away with Kyle. Amina turned around and waved good-bye to John before leaving the subway station completely leaving his sight. John waved back. People were pushing past John to get out of the train car, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be with her, but knew it would be a 1 out of 10 chance that would happen. "Wait a minute, I can have any girl I want. Why can't I have this one?" John was about to step out to follow her, but the doors closed together blocking him from what could've been his future. He pressed his hands on the glass window doors and starred through it.

**Your beautiful. Your beautiful.**

**Your beautiful. It's true.**

**I saw your face in a crowded place,**

**And I don't know what to do.**

'**Cause I'll never be with you.**

Kyle pulled Amina down the sidewalk. He was really upset and angered by her flirting with another man, but too stubborn to admit his feelings. Amina smiled to herself. She was really thankful she met John. Kyle didn't act like he loved her anymore. He also made her feel ugly, but luckily a hot guy reminded her, that she wasn't and that made her feel wanted. Amina grinned to herself happily. "Maybe I'll give John a call one of these days," she thought as she was pulled further to her apartment.

**Your beautiful. Your beautiful.**

**Your beautiful, it's true.**

**There must be an angel with a smile on her face,**

**When she thought up that I should be with you. **

The memories of John and Amina flashed throughout John's mind making him smile and rub his chin. "Maybe she'll call me. If not, I'm just gonna have to move on to someone new." He sat back down in his original seat.

**But it's time to face the truth.**

**I will never be with you. **

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think. Read and review my other stories too. **


End file.
